


March Bingo Challenge

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme was songlyrics or songfics and I made 9 vids or vidlets for this challenge, and this was a real one for me, I've never ever made so many this such a short time :) So I have a blackout :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My card




	2. For Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shadows  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Music: Home by Three Days Grace  
> Summary: Is it real or not?  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 90 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

 

 

or

[Stargate Atlantis - Shadows](http://vimeo.com/88596570) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/shadows.php)at my site.

 


	3. For Nobody lives without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nobody lives without love  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Music: Nobody lives without love by Eddi Reader  
> Summary: Move on or not  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 227 Mb (1080p, HD)  
> Format: .mp4

 

or

 

[Hawaii Five-0 - Nobody lives without love](http://vimeo.com/89169450) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/nobody-lives.php)at my site.


	4. For Take a Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Say Goodbye  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Music: Take a bow by Madonna  
> Summary: From Sanctuary  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 105 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

 

or

 

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/say-goodbye.php)at my site.


	5. For Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Out There  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Music: Out there by Dinosaur Jr  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 283 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

or

 

[Stargate Atlantis - Out there](http://vimeo.com/89324079) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

 

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/out-there.php)at my site.


	6. For What's Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pretties  
> Fandom: Multifandom  
> Music: What's your name by Depeche Mode  
> Summary: Slideshow with lots of pretties ;)  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 148 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

 

or 

[Multifandom - Pretties](http://vimeo.com/88595430) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/pretties.php)at my site.


	7. For Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Let it go?  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Music: Let it go by Escape the Fate  
> Summary: Let him go?  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 85 Mb (HD)  
> Format: .mp4

or 

[Hawaii Five-0 - Let it go](http://vimeo.com/88595431) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/let-it-go.php)at my site.


	8. For Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Losses  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0, Stargate Atlantis  
> Music: Yesterdays by Switchfoot  
> Summary: The losses of them.  
> Warning: characters death  
> Size: 213 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

[Stargate Atlantis/Hawaii Five-0 - Losses](http://vimeo.com/89169451) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/losses.php)at my site.


	9. For the 8th prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn'd be able to think about anything with this prompt, so I changed it to one of mine as the rules allows me to do it.
> 
> Title: Finding home again  
> Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
> Music: Ten cent pistol by The Black Keys  
> Summary: Kono's journey  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 75 Mb (HD)  
> Format: .mp4

[Hawaii Five-0 - Finding home again](http://vimeo.com/89324077) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/finding-home-again.php)at my site.


	10. For the Own Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Save Yourself  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Music: Home by Bobaflex  
> Summary: Elizabeth's way to home  
> Warning: none  
> Size: 75 Mb  
> Format: .mpg

 

[Stargate Atlantis - Save yourself](http://vimeo.com/89324078) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link and other infos [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/save-yourself.php)at my site.


End file.
